


Blue Notes

by Ballofstring66



Category: Arthurian Mythology, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Filthy, Fluff and Smut, Hot, Hot Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexy, Smut, Steamy, Sultry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballofstring66/pseuds/Ballofstring66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki hits a jazz bar in New Orleans with an old acquaintance. Just because.</p><p>'...Loki noticed how her dress rode up over her thighs as she bent forward. The heartbeat pulsed faster and the God of Mischief unbuttoned his jacket, closing his eyes for a second...'</p><p>"Any ideas on how to pass the time?" It was a loaded question and they held each other's eyes for just a little too long'</p><p>"That's filthy." She could hear the grin in his voice as he pushed her knees wider apart and thrust again</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Suffering from a little writer's block and struggling with the next chapter of Through Mystery and Madness - so this is just dabbling with character bits and pieces to try and get it flowing again. This could be a little Loki and Morgan future history? No, I don't know what I mean by that either...

NB I've no idea who they are supposed to be meeting. Its not part of any plot or reference just a part of their lives that brought them together here but that we aren't exploring today.:-)

I could write more if this if you want to find out what happens next.... Let me know

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Blue Notes

"Don't you think you are a little overdressed?" Morgan de Gorlois let her dark gaze slide over the tall, lean figure in front of her.

Loki sighed in admonishment, "It's been too many years, don't you think we are a little beyond this kind of small talk? It would be best to keep this purely business, would it not?"

She took an unhurried, considered swig from the beer-bottle in her hand, "You just look very buttoned up for New Orleans that's all." Her skin glistened in the hard-boiled, southern evening, the strappy cotton dress barely covering her.

Loki observed a bead of sweat trickling its way down her neck and over her collar bone. Drawing his eyes away took some effort, "I believe we have a meeting to attend, if you would kindly lead the way?" He gestured a little too politely; she raised a laconic eyebrow in response but obligingly turned and led him through the crowd.

The bar she took him to was filled with a haze of hot jazz and smoke, creating a sweet and heady atmosphere. Loki followed the rythmic sway of her hips to the counter but refused her offer of a drink, fiddling surreptitiously with his collar and tie.

The music felt like a living heartbeat, vibrating though the floorboards under his feet as he watched Morgan have a conversation with the bar-tender. She had to lean over the counter to hear the man over the noise and Loki noticed how her dress rode up over her thighs as she bent forward. The heartbeat pulsed faster and the God of Mischief unbuttoned his jacket, closing his eyes for a second.

He opened them when he felt the press of her body against his torso and her mouth brush against his ear but she was just moving closer so that he could hear what she was saying. Wasn't she?

"He's not here yet," she whispered.

He bent his head to whisper back, "Have you brought me here on a wild goose chase?"

She shook her head fiercely in denial, "He'll be here. Later. Much later, probably."

"Any ideas on how to pass the time?" It was a loaded question and they held each other's eyes for just a little too long.

"A few," she admitted and reached up to loosen the knot in his tie. He offered no resistance when her elegant fingers moved on to unfasten the buttons at his throat, nor when they slid under his collar and into his long, dark hair. She turned her head so that the tip of her nose touched his jaw, "Your skin feels so cool."

"That still surprises you? After all this time?" He wondered how many more centuries their fascination with each other could go on for.

"How long has it been?" she asked, moving slightly to allow her lips to brush against his neck.

He held his breath as her hands ran over his ribs and under his jacket, "Too long," he replied and lifted her face to his in a sultry, smoky kiss while the the heartbeat drummed beneath his feet.


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of strong cleaning fluid permeated the dark cupboard as they stumbled in to the tiny space.

"Shut the door," she urged, in between their greedy, searching kisses. He had to push her firmly against the back wall to oblige and even then the door would not close fully.

"You'll have to move your knees," he murmured even as she twisted her fingers in his hair and pulled his mouth back to hers. She shifted so he could reach behind and pull the door to, shutting out the last sliver of light, leaving the lovers in total darkness. The distant thrum of the music vibrated from the walls, surrounding them in its comforting heartbeat and mellowing their frenzy to a slow-burning pulse.

His body seemed to melt into hers as if they were one, sinuous creature and the touch of his fingers scorched a trail down her spine as the zip on her dress was gently lowered.

Morgan felt, rather than heard, the deep rumble of desire in his chest. He pulled her to him tightly and lifted her bodily on to the ledge behind but her sharp breath of anticipation was lost in a sudden cacophany of falling buckets and cleaning products. Her head had hit the shelf above and she leaned into Loki's shoulder to avoid the avalanche, feeling his body shake with laughter.

"Well that was - ow!" The wooden shelf itself finally fell, hitting her with a loud knocking sound and drawing another burst of laughter from the Asgardian currently pressed between her thighs.

"I'm so glad you think that was funny," she drawled "perhaps next time we could indulge in the luxury of a slightly bigger cupboard to fuck in?"

There was a pause and a sudden stillness where she would normally have expected him to bite back. Had she said the wrong thing? Lord knows they'd had some spectacular arguments in the past.

"Loki?"

"Do you have a place to stay nearby?"

She hadn't realised how rattled she was at his silence until the blue notes seeped through the wall at her back and helped her heart find it's rythmn again.

"Yes, I rented a house. It's about thirty minutes away I guess, why?" Did he want her to leave?

"We should leave here and go there. Do you have wine? I could - stay the night. Perhaps longer."

Under her fingers, the tension in his muscles was evident and it was Morgan's turn to pause.

"Are you feeling all right?" she asked, turning her face up to his in the dark.

"If it's not what you want then I'll be content to service you here in the cupboard. Shall we continue where we left off?" The tetchiness in his voice told her she really had said the wrong thing this time.

"That's enough! What is going on?" She reached out with a bare foot and searched the wall opposite. "Where is the damn light switch?" she snapped, "wait, got it." She pushed the switch with her toes.

Harsh, electric light flooded the room causing them both to blink owlishly in it's unforgiving glare. Clothing and hair dishevelled, limbs entwined and bodies wedged in to the smallest pace imaginable, they stared at eachother silently for a moment.

"What is wrong with you? You've been acting very odd all night?" she demanded.

He said nothing but she recognised the look of anger and brittle vulnerability he gave her in return and her annoyance lessened a little.

"You never stay the night," she kept her voice soft, "not anymore anyway. You used to, in the early days, but then you stopped." She kept her eyes locked on his and saw them flicker in confusion.

"Because you seemed so much happier when I stopped. "

Was he serious? "Happier?"

His obvious confusion only deepened. " Yes. You made jokes. I remember that you said that we were both beyond the need for such obvious displays of possessiveness."

Her eyes widened."I said that because you asked me if I preferred it! I thought - I thought that you were happier and I didn't want you to think I wasn't."

"But you weren't?" He looked as astonished as she felt.

"Hell no!"

"Would you like it if I stayed the night?"

"Hell yes! What about the meeting?"

He only hesitated for a second."There'll be other opportunities." Then he leaned down and kissed her soundly.

The light clicked off again as she braced her feet against the wall.

"Are we leaving then?" he asked.

"in a minute. I need you to fuck me first."

"Now?"

"Right now," she confirmed.

"I missed you." he whispered in he dark.

"I missed you too."


	3. Chapter 3

"I missed you too,"

This time when they kissed it was slow and deliberate; the tips of their tongues met and teased in a delicate dance of seduction as the sound of muffled jazz seeped into the closet. Long, cool fingers moved up her thighs, pushing her dress with them, higher and higher. The fingers moved to the thin strip of lace underneath and Morgan lifted her hips slightly as she felt Loki slip her underwear down. The music coming through the wall mirrored her thumping pulse and she reached out lazily to unfasten the remaining buttons on his shirt.

A deep sigh of anticipation escaped her as she heard him loosening his fly. He knew her moods and he knew exactly what she wanted. She wasn't disappointed; his fingertips made contact again, running under her thighs and causing her to draw a sharp breath when he suddenly spread her knees wide.

He entered her swiftly, shoving her hard against the cupboard wall as he thrust several times, deeply and without mercy. She cried out and clutched at his back, wanting more but he was going to make her work for it. Still holding her thighs open he pushed himself slowly and relentlessly into her until he filled her completely.

"Is this what you want?" he growled, "is this how you want me to fuck you?"

Oh yes, he always knew her moods and exactly how to drive her crazy. "Harder. Faster," she pleaded against his lips. But he remained motionless within her, allowing the simple act of penetration to engulf them both. And it always worked; it became everything, her awareness focused only on his name and how he felt inside her.

"Loki. Please."

But there was no respite, if anything he pushed a little deeper still and stole kisses from her, teasing her with touches of his lips and tongue until he knew she was at breaking point and ready to fight back.

It was her move. One hand snaked up an into his hair, twisting it into her tight grip and pulling him to her so she could make the kisses linger and her tongue emulate his intimate domination of her. "Did I tell you," she coaxed, "about all the things I've thought about doing to you?" And she began her retaliation, whispering sweet, sultry obscentities into the dark.

"You are depraved." he groaned, and gave in to the first thrust.

"Oh, yes." Her husky promises became even more imaginitive and erotic.

"That's filthy." She could hear the grin in his voice as he pushed her knees wider apart and thrust again.

"Oh god yes," she cried and spilled yet more explicit suggestions.

"You corrupt and wicked little witch," he panted and his rhythmn became faster.

"Oh yes, harder. Fuck me harder," she gasped, triumphant.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes yes yes, I want to feel you come."

He groaned again, his control disintegrating as he came savagely, driving her into the wall behind and the air out of her body.  
Gradually they came back to earth and he released his grip on her knees, allowing her to wrap her limbs around him lovingly. She'd missed his wild passion more than she could put into words.

"Loki," she sighed into his shoulder, his chest heaving against hers as he fought to catch his breath.

"your turn next," he murmured in to her hair.


End file.
